I HateLove You
by Aio Puddle
Summary: Sequel to I Hate Loving You. Mia has to find out who she really is. She has to save the lives of the ones she loves, with the help of 3 men she thinks are strangers... M for adult content
1. Chapter 1

_This is the sequel to "I hate Loving You", so i recommend reading that before you read this, but it's not that much of a problem._

Mia lay on her bed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"POPPY!" A man shouts in her dreamworld.

She sits up in a freight. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screams.

"Mia! Hey! Wake up, you're alright." her boyfriend, Jake Prince, held her in his arms.

He believes (as he is a qualified Psychiatrist), that her night terrors are due to desisions in her life that she regrets.

He knows about giving her daughter up for adoption. It was 2 years ago, and her daughter, Terena Morrison, was never really hers.

She was conseived on a one night stand, with a man she can barely remember.

She was a kid herself. She was 21, but she knew nothing of the world.

Jake first met Mia when he was on a work experience week at the therapist she attended.

_

* * *

_

_3 years ago_

"Aah, Mia, you're late again." said Dr. Tress. Mia always woke up late. She could never sleep properly. She shrugged it off.

"Mia, this is Jacob Prince. He is on work expereince with me this week."

"Hi" she said, tiredly. She wasn't so tired that she didn't notice how exceptionally beautiful he was. His eyes were the most shockingly vivid blue.

"So then, Mia. Today I want to go into some deep relaxation. It may help you open your mind to the memories you're supressing."

"I don't think so" she said with her thick irish accent.

"Just try, please."

She lay back on the bed, closed her eyes. He took her through some deep meditation, until he asked her go from her earliest memories to the memories that stcik out most in her head.

As Mia lay there, 7 months pregnant, long red spiral curls, cascaded over the chase lounge. Jake couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. But she was pregnant, obviously she had a boyfriend or maybe even a husband.

"Now, Mia, tells us what memories stick out most in your mind"

"I'm about 4 years old. Running in the park. My dad is chasing me. I'm laughing. My hair keeps hitting me in my eyes, and it stings. But when I turn around, it's not my dad, it's an ugly man. He grabs me and I black out. The next thing I remember is waking up in the woods. And there is a big fire and screams. I feel older though, I know I'm not, but I just feel it. The next thing I know, a man in a leather jacket is carrying me out of the woods. He calls me Poppy, for some reason." She snaps her eyes open, "And that all I remember, sorry."

"There must be something else, Mia. What about the night you got pregnant?"

"Seriously? I don't think your little pupil can handle it." she laughed.

"Hey! I'm 24 and I'll be a qualified Psychiatrist in a few months" Jake said, sounding more like n elementary student rather than a university student.

"Sorry, mate, don't mean to offend ya!" Mia liked this boy. All brains and no braun. He was cute, and his geekiness only added to her attraction. But he wouldn't like her. A pregnant 21 year old Irish girl living in Wiscounsin. She was a tramp and he was a Prince.

"Tell us bout him, Mia" said Dr. Tress was begining to get annoyed with her, as per usual.

"I was drunk, it was a one night stand on a whim. Don't even remember his name, and it's just as well because the baby is being put up for adoption. Got the family ready and everything. The Morrisons. They're nice, if a bit dull. They have money, so the baby will have a comfortable life, and I can make something of mine. Simple."

...

Mia worked every wednesday in the local smoothie bar, "Smoothie Groove" (where they play Reggae day in day out, while they serve smoothies and muffins from 6am to 9pm). She also worked as a lawyers PA, but since become pregnant she could run around after him. At least at the smoothie bar, she just has to sit at the counter, empty the trash every now and again, and sometimes make the smoothies when the smoothie guys go on their breaks.

Smoothie Groove was Jake's favourite place to hang out after class. He'd go in by himself, with one of his favourite books (usually Sherlock Holmes, or a Charles Dickens novel), and listen to the relaxing music as he read, and drank his favourite banana, kiwi and mango smoothie.

He strolls up to the counter, book in hand, and orders his usually. "Hey, can I have a BKM please?" He looks up and notices the girl from the therapy session yesterday. "It's Mia, right?"

"It's the 'I'll be a qualified psychiatrist in a few months' guy" she said coolly.

"You're funny. It's pretty quiet. You want to join me? I'll buy you a smoothie."

"The smoothies here are terrible"

"No they're not, what are you talking about?"

"Ok then. I dont really want another therapy session this week."

"I just want to know more about you!" he laughed. "I'm not your therapist, and I won't be on work experience after friday. So maybe we could just hang out"

* * *

Jake went to the smoothie bar every wednesday for a month. Mia asked him if he wanted to be her birthing partner. She didn't have any other friends, he was the only one. He was there for her. He saw her daughter being taken to her new family. He saw Mr. and Mrs. Morrison name the daughter Terena. He thought that was such a pretty name. Terena didn't look like Mia, but she had the same wild red hair, even for a newborn.

Ever since that day, Mia and Jake were in love. They bonded as Mia wept for her daughter. She was there when he graduated.

They loved each other.

_

* * *

__Ok so that's what Mia/Poppy has been up to the past 3 years. Next chapter will be what Dean's been up to!_

_Please review, because i love them! xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

**The past 3 years...**

Dean sat in yet another hotel room, with another girl he met at another bar.

Dean said he's was just going back to his old self, but Sam knew he was trying find another her.

Another Poppy Thomas.

But Poppy was dead. Zachariah killed her along with all the creatures Sam, Dean, and Castiel killed that night.

"Hey baby, why don't you come back over here and we can replay that all again" said the blonde with a smile.

"You weren't that good, babe" Dean replied coldly, and threw her clothes at her. She stared at him in confusion. It was 3am, how was she going to get home?

"Do you want paying or something?" Dean questioned, before opening another bottle of beer with his teeth.

"At least let me stay until the morning!" the blonde girl exclaimed.

"Whatever, I'm going to see my brother" and with that, Dean slammed the door and left for the room 6 doors down.

"SAM? Wake up, we're leaving"

"What the fuck, Dean?" Sam should have been used to this by now. Sam and Dean used to be a team, but ever since Poppy left, Dean just needed control over something. Sam understood that, and therefore became Dean's little robot.

"We're heading out to Wisconsin tonight. Might as well get a head start" Dean said as he grabbed they're bags.

There was a bang at the door.

The blonde was back.

Sam answered. "Can I help you?" He asked tiredly.

"I'm looking for Sammy? I followed him here"

Sam was confused "I'm... oh right. Yeah, erm 'Sammy' and I are leaving, sorry"

"Whatever, tell him he's a jerk and if i ever hear the name Sam Winchester again, he's dead", the blonde stormed off back to the hotel room.

"Nice meeting you!" Sam yelled back at her. "What's with you and using my name? Does it give you thrills?" Sam asked his brother.

"Nope, get's me out of trouble easier" Dean said with a sarcastic smile.

"Bitch" Sam said.

Sam wasn't supposed to be worrying about this. This Dean and Poppy thing. He'd only Poppy for a few days, and Deans always moved on from girls so quickly that this just doesn't seem natural.

But he did worry. A lot. It wasn't just brotherly love either. It was the fear of what he might do to himself. Maybe spiral back into his own personal hell...

_O.K. short chapter, but thats all there is really to Deans side. Next chapter is when we add the meat to the bones of this story :) Love you, Readers :D_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3... Mia's Journal

Dear Journal,

I find myself trapped in my own skin. Like my soul doesn't belong here. Something is scratching inside me, but I feel like it's someone, not something.

I'm still dreaming of that man. The man who chases me in the woods. It's a blurry, surreal dream. Like I've described before, the man chases me through the woods, and is shouting "Poppy" at me. I run and run, but the ground cuts my bare feet. I look down, and my skin is cut to ribbons. I start screaming and crying as i try to run, but just befoer I wake up, he grabs me. I've never been able to see his face, and the whole dream has never been very clear, anyway.

But something has changed the past few nights. The dream has become a lot more vivid. It started off with just the images in my mind becoming clearer. Then I could smell the rotting leaves in the woods, the smell of burning and smoke. Then the pain started. I could feel every broken twig, stone, cinder from the fire driving into my skin. I could feel the blood leaking from veins.

Then last night I saw his face.

When I'm running I'm terrified. But last night, when I saw his face, I wasn't scared anymore. I was safe. Last night was the first time in a while I hadn't waken up screaming. In fact, I'd felt better than I ever have done.

The weirdest thing is that I was Mr. and Mrs. Morrison today. I didn't talk to them becasue they had Terena with them, and I know they don't want me to get involved with her, which is ok by me, I guess. They are her parents now after all. But back to the point, I had a good look at Terena. She's a redhead, like me. But she had his face. His. The man from my dream. I'm starting to think that I'm remembering him. The guy from my one night stand. Maybe Dr. Tress is right. Maybe all my memories are slowly coming back to me. Maybe my random, unexplainable case of amnesia is going away.

I'll write again tomorrow no doubt. Jake's parents are convinced theres a ghost in the house and they have "friends of friends" coming over. It will be interesting, I'm sure.

Mia Waisell, aged 24, location: still my crappy Wisconsin apartment, thought of the moment: still Dublin at heart. x


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you so much, boys" Kaitlin said to Sam and Dean.

This was a tame gig for the boys. Just a simple ghost attatched to an antique coffee table they bought from an auction. In and out kind of job.

Kaitlin was a talker though. A friendly woman. Grey hair, petite, in her late 50's. Talked about her husband, Dennis, and her therapist son, who they are very proud of, but not so much for her choice of girlfriend, apparently.

Dean kept thinking of Poppy. He had no idea why, but he couldn't shake the feeling she was around him.

* * *

Sam and Dean went back to the motel. It was too late to start heading anywhere else, and they had already booked the hotel room for the night. So for the first time in a long time, they just chilled there.

Sam was goofing around on the internet, trying to find another fishy story somewhere, when Dean's phone rang. It was Kaitlin again.

"Dean, you've got to help us, it's still here!"

"Wow, calm down, what's happening?"

"It's locked Dennis is the bathroom, and he's screaming for help, but I can't get the door open!"

"Ok, we'll be there in a minute, jut hold tight!" Dean hung up the phone and told Sam that Kaitlin and her husband were in trouble.

They drove the impala, 4 blocks until they reached the house. Sam and Dean could see the light inside the house flicking. They could foundations creaking under the pressure of the spiritual energy. They had to kick the door down to get into the house. The boys ran upstairs, and Sam grabbed Kaitlin and rushed her outside.

Dean rammed his shoulder into the bathroom door over and over again to try to get in.

He could hear Dennis screaming for help. The kind of blood curdling scream that makes you want to vomit. Dean could hear the demonic screeching of whatever was in there.

Suddenly, the noise stopped. Complete silence had broken.

"This is a bad idea" Dean said to himself as he reached for the door handle. It opened smoothly like it was brand new.

Then, Dean was flung backwards against the wall. He felt every bone in his body try to hold him together. His head was thumping as if his brain was trying to escape from his ears.

The spirit came to him. She had long, razor sharp nails which she dug into the sides of his face, hovering her thumps above Deans eyes.

"WHAT IS IT YOU WANT, DEAN?"

"For you to die, you fugly ass bitch!"

"Tut, tut! NOT EVEN TO SEE YOUR BELOVED LADY AGAIN. YOUR FLOWER LADY?"

"Ha! You of all people should know she's dead! Bad luck there"

"OH BUT I HAVE LAID EYES ON HER MYSELF. SHE IS IN THIS HOUSE MOST NIGHTS."

"Well, I don't know about that. But I do know Hell is nice this time of year" Dean said confidently, as Sam was stood behind the spirit, and set fire to a doll that had strands of her hair in it. Sam was so smart, it bugged Dean most of the time.

* * *

Dean sat on the porch step. His head was throbbing so badly. Ambulances were there is pick up Dennis, who was badly scratched and had cuts so deep, they had damaged vital arteries. But he was lucky this time.

Kaitlin was being comforted by Sam, as they watched Dennis being put into the ambulance. Dean saw a tall dark haired man walk up to them and hug Kaitlin hard. Must be her son, doctor or something, Dean wasn't thinking straight. He was just thinking about how much this headache was killing him.

He saw a girl stood back behind the tall man. That must be the shameful girlfriend. She had dark hair to. She looked over at Dean.

Dean's vision started to go funny. His head was hurting even more.

The girl storms over to him.

Dean felt dizzy.

Dean thought of Poppy just that moment. Why?

The girl shout to him, but Dean can't hear a thing.

The girl kneals down in front of him, and Dean can feel his body go light. He was going to colapse, he knew it.

He looked at the girl just before he was going to faint, to ask for her help.

Dean saw her face before the blackness took him.

Poppy.

**...Chapter 4 complete. :D R&R if you'd be so kind :P**


End file.
